Jealousy
by Nhungiiee
Summary: When Kim panics and tells Donna Tobin that her date to the spring dance is Jack, she flips out. Now, Kim and Jack are pretending to be a couple until the dance is over. But when they start going out for real, what will Donna do to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**I can honestly say... I'm bored... So, to get rid of that boredom, I have decided to write a fanfiction about Jack and Kim in Kickin' It. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and PM me if you have any suggestions or request or ... anything actually! Except no flaming, please. Thank you! MUAH!**_

Kim's POV

During lunch, I walked towards our usual table. I saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, but no sign of Jack. I placed my tray down beside Eddie.

"Hey, guys..." I began before I spotted Jack with two other girls. Milton saw me looking.

"Jack decided he needed a girlfriend. Just picking around, he says. Harmless flirting." Milton shrugged. Jerry nodded.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, I think we should have girlfriends by now. But, we don't. Which is just sad. Especially with the spring dance coming up." he shook his head. I forced myself to sit and laugh.

"Yeah? Anyone ask you out?" Jerry sighed.

"Nah. I guess they're too afraid they can't handle a _real_ man." he pulled up his sleeves to show off his guns. Eddie laughed.

"Real man, my butt." he said, poking his arm.

"Ow!" Jerry yelped, quickly pulling his sleeves down. I nodded, giggling.

"So, none of you have any dates?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." they all said in unison. I laughed, before Jack walked in.

"Hey, guys." he said, cheerfully, grabbing a half bagel from Eddie's tray.

"Hey!" He cried out. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore." Jack smirked.

"Hmph."

"Well, well." I laughed. "You seem to be in a good mood." I poked his arm twice while he sat down on the chair beside me.

"Yeah, well." he said. "If you had five people ask you out, you'd be, too."

"Woah! You got five chicks to ask you out?" Jerry exclaimed. "Dude, you've gotta be my new tutor." Jack laughed.

"I never said yes to any of them." he winked. "Yet." My smile wavered. The way he said 'yet' squeezed my heart. I cleared my throat when I saw Donna Tobin, my rival, and two other followers walk up to our table.

"Hey, Jack!" she greeted. "Hey boys!" She acted as if I was invisible. "The spring dance is sure packing heat around here, huh?" Jack smiled casually.

"Yeah. Everyone is looking for dates." Donna nodded.

"I know, right? I mean, if you don't have a date, that is, like, _total_, humiliation." Jack looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Well, duh!" she said. Then, she looked over at me. "Kim dear!" she said, as if finally noticing me. "Do you have a date to the spring dance?" I was surprised. I predicted she'd just ignore me the whole time while she flirts with Jack. I guess my prediction was wrong.

"I..uh...me? Have a date?" I stammered, unsure of what to say. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Um.. yeah? Obviously..." she looked over at her friends, who giggled behind their hands. Sudden rage took hold of me.

"I-I do, actually!" I blurted out. Donna looked surprised. I smirked. It was so obvious she expected another answer. She quickly regained composure and smirked back.

"Oh, really." she said."Who?" I panicked. What was I supposed to do now? I hadn't thought that far ahead in my plan!

"Oh.. um...uh..." I looked around. Donna snickered.

"You forgot your date?" she asked, ruefully.

"Um..no..." I said. Donna laughed.

"Oh please... I can see through your lies!" Finally, I couldn't take it anymore!

"My date is... Jack!" I said, angrily, taking hold of Jack's arm and looping my arm through his. I could tell Jack was briefly shocked, but he smiled. Donna let her jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" she shrieked. I smiled.

"Yup." Donna's face ranged from disbelief to shock, to jealousy, to anger and then to hatred. She let out a small scream before turning on her heel and marching out of the cafeteria, her friends at her heel. Jerry gulped.

"Well, that was quite a show." he said. Milton and Eddie nodded. Jack turned to me.

"What-?" he began, before I cut him off.

"I know. I'm sorry. I panicked. I don't have a date to the spring dance and I didn't mean to drag you into this." Jack just shook his head.

"I didn't think you cared about this sort of thing." he said. I sighed.

"I know. I don't. But, c'mon, it's _Donna!_ I'll be humiliated forever!" I sighed again, even heavier this time. "But I guess it was wrong to say that. I'll go tell her it's not true and I don't have a date." I got up, only to be quickly pulled down by Jack.

"Why? You'd be lying." I looked at him, my face a complete mask of confusion. Jack grinned. "You do have a date. You think I'm mad at you for making me take you to the dance?" I paused before smiling. I hugged him.

"You are a terrific friend." I said in his ear.

"I know." he said, tightening the hug.

_**Ok, because of the pace I set on this fanfiction, it's pretty obvious that this will be over by the 4th chapter. Oh, whatever. Not like I care! Please review and PM me for suggestions or anything! Thanks! MUAH!**_


	2. Not a Chapter

_**Hey guys! This is an author's note!**_

_**Yeah, I am sooo sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy lately. Really really busy. Besides, I'm running out of ideas. Can you guys please PM and review for suggestions? And I hate to tell you this... but I'm gonna have to put ALL of my stories on hold right now. I don't want you guys checking every single day, so here's what I'll do... put a story alert or something, I don't know, so when I DO update, you guys will know. Again, I'm really sorry. Really sorry. In fact, this is practically breaking my heart, having to tell you all this... Oh my god, I'm crying...! Lol. Please forgive me! I'm sorry!**_


End file.
